The present invention generally relates to a paint mask and more particularly, to a non-contact paint mask and a method for utilizing the same which allows different colors of paint to be selectively and efficiently applied to a vehicle or other object.
Paint masks are typically used to mask or cover portions of an object, such as a vehicle, which are not to receive paint or some other substance. In this manner and by the selective and sequential use of these masks, an object may selectively receive many different colors of paint in order to achieve an overall aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Typically, these prior assemblies protect the vehicle by actually receiving and xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d the paint or other substance, thereby preventing the paint (or other substance) from being applied to the covered or protected portion of the vehicle. Since these prior assemblies actually receive the paint (or other substance) they are often referred to as xe2x80x9ccontact assembliesxe2x80x9d.
While these contact type masks do selectively protect a vehicle (or other object) from contact with a substance, such as paint, they suffer from some drawbacks. For example, these contact type masks are adapted to receive the paint or other applied substance, thereby causing these masks to become unsightly and to cause the received substance to be undesirably transferred to any other object that subsequently contacts these masks, including another vehicle to which the masks are later applied. To address this drawback, these masks must be frequently cleaned (i. e. , after each use) and allowed to thoroughly dry, thereby requiring a storage facility, relatively large amounts of such masks, and undesirably complicating the overall painting process.
To address these drawbacks, a non-contact mask assembly (i.e., a mask assembly which is not adapted to substantially or actually receive or contact the applied substance) has been created and utilizes relatively high velocity air which is directed in the general vicinity of the mask assembly and that portion of an object which is to be protected (i.e., which is not to receive the paint or other substance). The relatively high velocity air generally disrupts the flow of the substance by creating turbulent type eddy currents or vortexes within the substance flow pattern, thereby causing the material to be unevenly distributed or applied to the object and causing a relatively non-aesthetically pleasing overall appearance to be achieved. The turbulence may even cause the applied substance to be deposited on portions of the object which are to be protected and upon the mask assembly itself.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved mask and a method for utilizing the mask which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior assemblies.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior mask assemblies and methods.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior masks and mask assemblies and which electrostatically and non-contactingly repels paint or other substances from an object, such as a vehicle.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior masks and mask assemblies and which electrostatically repels paint or other substances from an object, such as a vehicle, in a substantially non-contact manner.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an electrostatic non-contact mask is provided.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method for placing a substance onto an object is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing a mask; electrically charging the mask by the use of a first type of electrical charge on the mask; electrically charging the substance by the use of the first type of electrical charge; placing the mask in close proximity to a portion of the object; and applying the electrically charged substance to a second portion of the object.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.